yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Roid
The Vehicroid cards are a set of Machine-Type monsters with "roid" in their names and their support cards. They were released in Cybernetic Revolution and further supported in Power of the Duelist and Gladiator's Assault. All intended "Roid" cards are cartoony and based on some form of vehicle. They are used by Syrus Truesdale in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and manga. In game, only monsters with "Vehicroid" in their names are considered Vehicroids, the others are simply "roid" monsters. In game, "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman", "Dark Jeroid" and "Magical Android" are also "roid" monsters on account of having "roid" in their name and as such can qualify for some support designed for the Vehicroids. Play Style Common strategies are either to Stall, Beatdown or Swarm. Using "Expressroid", "Ambulanceroid", and "Monster Reincarnation" is a popular combo to special summon a large amount of monsters. Patience is a requirement for this deck, as it requires a great deal of time to create and run the deck perfectly. Stronger beatdown styles often include a "Cyber Dragon" and often use it to summon "Chimeratech Overdragon". "Rainbow Life" combined with "Ambulanceroid", "Rescueroid", "Decoyroid", and "Cyber Summon Blaster" on the field can wipe out your opponent's life points. Keep in mind that this is not an OTK, as it includes 5 cards, whereas OTKs require 4 or less cards. Alternatively, "Spirit Barrier" to replace "Rainbow Life" works almost as well against most decks however cards like Dimension Wall works effectively in Roid Decks as many of the Roids are very weak and reflecting damage back at your opponent can be critical. This deck is also very effective against decks made around "Bad Reaction to Simochi". Another highly used combo is "Chain Material" and "Vehicroid Connection Zone". This allows you to Fusion summon from your deck in a similar manner to "Future Fusion". The only drawback is that you cannot attack the turn you use this combo, though it is negligible, as the monster summoned is impervious to effect destruction, and its effect cannot be negated. Prior to the release of Stardust Dragon, this combo was considerably more powerful, since most players would be unprepared to deal with a monster that had this kind of protection; since almost all decks now include Stardust Dragon, cards that can work around this effect are far more commonly used. Vehicroid Decks tend to keep great hand advantage with the use of Expressroid, and Supercharge. Vehicroid Decks can easily utilize cards like "Card Destruction", "Hand Destruction", and "Dark World Dealings" to get more monsters in the graveyard. By using "Cycroid" along with cards like "Natural Tune", this deck can become Synchro capable. Vehicroid Decks can also be combined with Jinzos or decks which use Future Fusion , Overload Fusion and Chimeratech Overdragon Weaknesses A "Roid" deck is typically a balanced deck and does not have a regular easy to summon beatstick. The other weakness is that the more powerful the monster the more requirements it will have. The single tribute cards "UFOroid" and "Rescueroid" never exceed 1600 ATK. Deck Types Ambulanceroid Swarm "Ambulanceroid"'s ability to special summon "Roids" added from your graveyard to your hand can quickly fill your field when using cards such as "Expressroid" and "Monster Reincarnation". To fill the graveyard, cards such as "Hand Destruction", "Card Destruction" and "Card Trooper", and many other draw-for-discard cards should be used. "Jetroid" can be a handy card as your opponent may be reluctant to attack him, especially if you summon just him in ATK and leave you back row empty; this says to your opponent "I have a hand of traps and I'm not afraid to use them". If this doesn't work and your opponet thinks you are bluffing, you can activate the traps that you DID have in your hand such as "Mirror Force", and "Magic Cylinder" that might have otherwise been destroyed by cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Breaker the Magical Warrior". "Armoroid" is often used as a finisher to clear your opponent's back row without triggering "Starlight Road" or "Stardust Dragon". Something this deck must be careful of though is "Cyber Dragon" combined with "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", however the deck may choose to run these cards itself. Reccomended Cards Effect Monsters: *Armoroid *Card Trooper *Ambulanceroid *Expressroid *Jetroid *Decoyroid *Rescueroid *Submarineroid *Carrierroid *Drillroid *Steamroid *Gyroid *Patroid *Stealthroid *Truckroid *King of the Swamp Spells: *Monster Reincarnation *Solidarity *Hand Destruction *Card Destruction *Limiter Removal *Vehicroid Connection Zone *Power Bond Traps: *Supercharge *Magic Cylinder *Draining Shield *Dimensional Prison *Mirror Force *Wonder Garage *Sakuretsu Armor Extra deck: *Steam Gyroid *Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill *Ambulance Rescueroid Cyber Summon Blaster/Decoyroid Lock "Cyber Summon Blaster" will be this deck's bite so have them loaded. "Decoyroid" in a set of two can easily lock an opponent from attacking. To get the requirements use the "Rescueroid"/"Ambulanceroid" combos. SynchRoid With the balanced staying ability roid combos and swarming, stalls, and Special Summons, like "De-Fusion", the "Ambulanceroid"/"Rescueroid", "Wonder Garage" Tuners and Synchro Monster can give a player major summoning superiority. Use "Shining Angel" to get "Chaos-End Master" and use him to get "UFOroid" and Fusion for "UFOroid Fighter", or use "UFOroid" for suicide to get the level of the desired Synchro Summon. Use Tuners to Synchro a high ATK Warrior monster like "Colossal Fighter" and then fusion with "UFOroid" for "UFOroid Fighter". Armoroid Kill This decks main capabilities is to summon a pair of Armoroids to the field. As a common thought, you can simply tribute summon for it, therefore it would get it's effect to Remove all Spells and Traps from the field. Card that send cards to the graveyard from the deck (e.i. Card Trooper) will help the Deck dramatically. You could select a Chimeratech Overdragon for Future Fusion, and send Cyber Dragon, two Armoroid, an Expressroid, and an Ambulanceroid. Using the combination between "Expressroid"/"Ambulanceroid", they are simply Summoned. Limiter Removal can double the ATK of the Armoroids to 5400, and direct attacks can easily destroy your opponent. Vehicroid Equip This build is mainly based round Steam Gyroid and Ambulance Rescueroid. The Deck has a basis of using the weaker Vehicroid Fusions, and equipping them with Fusion Weapon to make their attack higher than normal. this Deck has potential compared to the other Vehicroid builds, but this deck is much slower than the rest. Recommended Cards Effect Monsters: * Ambulanceroid * Gyroid * Rescueroid * Steamroid Extra Deck: * Steam Gyroid * Ambulance Rescueroid Spell Cards: * Fusion Weapon * Hidden Armory * Power Bond * Vehicroid Connection Zone Trap Cards: * Supercharge * Wonder Garage Stealing Cards Truckroid Equip The best way this deck runs is to make it so that your Opponent monsters are equipped to Truckroid. The best strategy is to equip Truckroid with Equip Spell Cards like Malevolent Nuzzler or 7 Completed. However, be sure to have cards that destroy Equip Cards so you can equip only the strong monsters to Truckroid. You should also put in Shield and Sword so Truckroid would be at 2000 ATK initially. It is probably a good idea to have stuff like Shrink or Adhesion Trap Hole to lower your opponent monsters ATK, also try Stumbling since most monsters have weak DEF. Have Mage Power in your deck so Truckroid can boost up its ATK. On a side note, you might be able to use this type of strategy on Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union. It's a good idea to have Evocator Chevalier Or StealthRoid around to destroy some of the opponent's field and free up space. Vehicroid Boost and Fusion Similar to the aforementioned deck, but with cards like "Unstable Evolution" or "Solidarity", that make "Truckroid" and "Steamroid" very powerful beatsticks. "Unstable Evolution" can also make "Submarineroid" a 2400 ATK direct attacking monster. And then you can wait until the opportunity arises for you to use "Chain Material" and "Vehicroid Connection Zone" to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill or Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union. Recommended Cards Effect Monsters: * Truckroid * Submarineroid * Drillroid * Steamroid * Stealthroid * Expressroid * Armoroid Extra Deck: * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union * Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill Spell Cards: * Unstable Evolution * Solidarity * Vehicroid Connection Zone Trap Cards: * Supercharge * Chain Material Cyberroid Deck A Cyberroid Deck is sometimes used by people who have managed to find rare cards in the Cyber Dragon archetype, such as Chimeratech Overdragon, Cyber Valley, and Cyber End Dragon, and combine them with cards usually used in roid decks such as Future Fusion, and Supercharge, to add more drawing power when used in conjunction with Gyroid. There are a couple of advantages to this. One is the fact that when you are unable to summon your more powerful Cyber Dragons, you can use your roids to swarm the field and protect your lifepoints. Another is the fact that when in the graveyard, roids are very useful tools to summon Chimeratech Overdragon quickly, and very powerfully, with Overload Fusion. This means that if all goes well, you can finish off your opponent in one turn when you may have been on the brink of defeat. Another is the fact that you can combine the lifepoint protecting cards of each archetype, Cyber Valley and Gyroid, one which ends the battle phase and adds to your drawing power, and the other which needs to be destroyed twice by battle. However if that does not go well you can always summon Jetroid, while you are making final preparations for summoning one of the Cyber Dragons and due to its effect of being able to activate traps from your hand, your opponent should back off and not attack until it is too late. However, there is a chance your opponent will not believe your bluff so I recommend putting Rainbow Life in your deck as it is amazing in tight situations. However there are weaknesses. Being both a roid and a Cyber Dragon deck, it is highly reliant on fusions. If the only fusion spell card you have is Polymerisation, then a well placed Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell can make your deck much less poweful. To counter this I would recommend putting either a Seven Tools of the Bandit card in your deck, or add many different kinds of Fusion spells and traps to your deck like Paradox Fusion (DO NOT USE THIS WITH Chimeratech Overdragon AS THE ATTACK AND DEFENSE POINTS WILL BE ZERO!), Fusion Gate (once again, not recommended with Chimeratech Overdragon as it removes possible fusion material monsters form play, where they can't be used with Overload Fusion) Overload Fusion, Power Bond and Future Fusion. Super Polymerization can also work here as it allows you to summon a monster in your opponents turn, as it is a quick spell. Category:Archetype